


kiss kiss fall in love

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “Ohhh,” Kuroo sings. “You want to kiss me so bad.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	kiss kiss fall in love

It’s not like Yaku hated his teammates. They all annoy him to death, they really do. There’s a level of annoyance. There’s Lev annoying, Yamamoto annoying, Inuoka annoying. But if there is one annoying bastard he can never stand, it’s his stupid captain, Kuroo fucking Tetsurou. The bastard is out to get his life, he knows it. There is no way someone this annoying can exist without the purpose of trying to annoy him to no end.

Kuroo’s eyeing him from the bench and Yaku has no idea what to do or what he wants so he stares back, hard. And the bastard has the audacity, _the audacity_ to wink at him. Yaku flips him off and sees Kuroo chuckle.

Bastard.

“Man the sexual tension is so strong up here,” Yamamoto; level 2 annoying, Yamamoto says, fanning his face.

“Watch your mouth,” Yaku deadpans, crouching to tie his shoelaces.

“Are you ever going to profess your love to the captain, Yaku-san?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Yamamoto,” Kenma says, appearing out of nowhere causing Yaku to slightly jump. “Diving drills.”

“But I didn’t do anything?!”

“Diving. Drills.” Kenma says, gritting his teeth. Yaku can’t see what kind of expression Kenma gave the other, but it’s enough to cause him to run away.

“What was that for?” Yaku finally says, stretching his legs. He watches as Kenma shrugs and walk away without another word. Ah, his precious kouhai.

* * *

“Say Yakkun,” Bokuto says, leaning on the wall. “If someone asked you out, what would you do?”

Yaku throws him an unimpressed glare. “What’s it to you?”

Bokuto throws his hands up defensively. “I was just wondering!”

Yaku lets out a sigh and takes a sip of his drink, then he shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess it depends on who asked me out, obviously.”

“So you’re not against the idea of dating?”

Yaku squints his eyes and throws him a sharp glare and Bokuto swallows, nerves getting to him. “What’s it to _you?”_

“Listen, Yakkun-”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I was just doing my bro a favour.”

“What does your brother have to do with me? What?”

Bokuto begins rambling and throwing all kinds of weird gestures and then his head is hit with a ball. With a wince, Bokuto turns around to look at the culprit to see Kuroo looking at them, face fixed into a scowl with his hands on his hips. “Akaashi has been looking for your dumbass.”

“Akaashi!”

When Bokuto runs to his boyfriend, Kuroo starts approaching him, steps careful. “He didn’t ask anything stupid, did he?”

“It’s Bokuto,” Yaku sighs. “I don’t know what you were expecting.” Kuroo lets out a low hum and Yaku continues. “He was talking about how his brother is asking me what I thought about dating.”

Kuroo stiffens for a moment, head turning to the side to where Karasuno were warming up. “Well,” he finally says. “What did you say?”

“I told him it that the idea doesn’t sound that unappealing.”

Kuroo hums again, rubbing the back of his neck. Yaku walks to stand in front of him - ignoring the obvious height difference between them - and stares into Kuroo’s eyes. “Why is your face so red?”

“Shut up man,” Kuroo whines. “It’s hot.”

He grabs Kuroo’s wrist and squeezes it, hard enough to cause the other to yelp and groan. “You want to try shitting me again, Tetsurou?”

At the given name, Kuroo’s face flushes even more, and Yaku lets out a satisfied smile. “If you let me go, I’ll tell you all about Bokuto.”

“I’m not interested in Bokuto in the slightest,”

“Okay, about Nishinoya then.”

Yaku tightens his grip.

“You know what I want.”

“Yakkun, I need my hands, you can break them after Nationals! Let me go.”

“Beg for me, Tetsu.”

“You’re such a bit-” Yaku tightens his grip again. “ _God,_ fuck- please. Yaku let me go!”

“Beg,” Yaku singsongs, giving Kuroo his famous wide grin, one where his cheeks reaches his eyes, causing them to squint and that causes Kuroo to swallow, trying to hide his own smile.

“Yakkun, I’m begging, _please_ let me go.”

Yaku lets out a chuckle and lets Kuroo go, albeit roughly. “Who’s the little bitch now, Kuroo-kun?”

If Yaku notices the obvious blush on Kuroo’s face and the tip of his ears, he doesn’t mention it.

* * *

The summer heat the week of the training camp is no joke. Even after a fresh shower, Yaku finds himself sweating again and he wants to choke everyone who thinks that it’s a good idea to do this during summer of all time.

The training hasn’t been gruesome per se, but the heat? Nah, Yaku wishes he doesn’t have to deal with this shit.

“Can’t handle a little heat, Yakkun?” Yaku has to take a deep breath, chugging his drink in large gulps and crushes the can in his hands, hoping that Kuroo will take the hint and leave him alone. He has to deal with the heat, he doesn’t need to deal with a demon, too.

“Go away Kuroo,” he sighs. “I don’t want to have to deal with you too, I’ve had enough of this heat.”

“Are you saying I’m hot?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Yakkun thinks I’m hot,” Kuroo coos. “Aw that’s so cute, Yakkun. Anything else you want to add?”

“I think your face looks stupid,”

“And?”

“You look stupid with your shitty hair,”

“And?”

“You’re as annoying as Lev and Yamamoto combined.”

“And?”

“I think you should rot, Kuroo.” Yaku spits, exhausted and he sees that Kuroo’s expression hasn’t changed; still smug and stupid with his shit eating grin. God Yaku wants to punch his pretty face so bad.

“Ohhh,” Kuroo sings. “You want to kiss me _so_ bad.”

Yaku looks floored. This is not the comeback he’s expecting and he feels his face heating up. “Look at you!” Kuroo continues. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s the heat, you overgrown homo sapien.”

“You’re not denying,” Kuroo hums, crossing his arms. Yaku has to fight the urge to kick him in the gut. He’s so fucking cocky.

“Denying what?”

“That you want to kiss me,”

“So what if I do?” Yaku should shut up. “So what if I think about kissing you everyday?” Yaku should really shut up. “So what if I’ve been waiting for you to make a move on me?” The heat is getting to him. “You’re nothing but a coward and you’re all bark, no bite, Kuroo shut the fu-”

And just like every other cliche movie and scene, - which Yaku absolutely despises - Kuroo pulls him in for a deep kiss, slow and languid and it’s messy with their teeth clanking and nose bumping but Kuroo pulls away slightly and fixes their angle, and it’s better than anything he has ever imagined. Yaku kisses him back because _fuck,_ he’s been waiting _far_ too long for this, have come up with a bunch of embarrassing scenarios in his head of kissing Kuroo, yes Kuroo, because as much as Yaku hates the living shit out of him, he still makes Yaku feel special. Kuroo’s always there when he feels to beaten up for practice and he’ll come up with as many wise shit as he can to make Yaku feel better, he’s always there, ready to share his food when he realizes that Yaku has left his at home, he’s always there to share his drink when he runs out of them and Yaku tries to not think about the indirect kiss. In Yaku’s little head, it’s _always_ Kuroo who he wants to kiss.

Going back to the present where Kuroo’s poking his bottom lip with his tongue to gain excess to explore his mouth, Yaku doesn’t hesitate to open it and meets his tongue halfway and he can feel Kuroo hum in contentment; Yaku humming back. Kuroo keeps sucking his bottom lip and it’s making his knees weak, but he fights it nonetheless and then Kuroo slowly parts them, Yaku can’t help but to chase his lips.

“My, my Yakkun,” he smirks. Yaku still wants to punch him. “As much as I like to make out with you, we still have practice.”

“You can go fuck yourself, Kuroo.”

Kuroo lets out a loud laugh and pecks his lips, letting it linger for a while and Yaku kisses back.

Yaku punches him in the guts later when he tries to steal kisses during practice.

**Author's Note:**

> periodism. kuroyaku brainrot. excuse any of the mistakes made, i didn't proofread this and i just 


End file.
